With the Heart of a Snake?
by lil'-dead-girl13
Summary: Keeran O'Mally; her name is like acid on my tongue. I see her walking through the halls. She acts like us, talks like us but she will never be one of us. She's the only Mudblood that has ever darkened the door of the house of Salazar and before the Dark Lord rises again I hope she is put out of my misery; because that girl is bound to cause me pain when I finally have to choose.-DM


_***dark mark on wrist burns* **_

_**right, so J K Rowling is reminding me that she is the sole owner of the Harry Potter series... however i own Keeran O'Mally and anything i choose to do to her... mwahahaha!**_

* * *

(No one's POV)

The fair haired boy rooted through the attic, searching. He was looking for something he had found two years ago. Finally he found the book in the back corner. It was black leather with an intricate lock on the front. It looked like something a muggle would use. These suspicions were only verified as he opened it and the front page was written on in thin, neat, scrawling handwriting. He skimmed the page and flipped to the next one. It was blank. He ran down to his bedroom and locked the door. He sat at his desk and read the first page. The diary had belonged to Keeran O'Mally and it required a password that only a Slytherin would know, he smirked 'or the son of one' he thought and wrote down 'Supremacy' at the top of the next page. The book glowed and he was dragged into Keeran O'Mally's memories.

(Keeran's POV)

I stood in front of my guardians glaring at the tree line. Standing across the small clearing was none other than Albus Dumbledoor himself. Many of the creatures in the forest trusted him, I however did not. Most people saw a kind, gentle man with a curious twinkle in his eyes, I however saw a cruel, sadistic man with an ambitious glint dominating his gaze. In his out stretched hand he held a letter. Miss Glowen called to me then left with a loud crack. I looked it over then glanced at him.

"I don't have the funds right now and I won't until at least November."

He nodded "You will be sorted upon arrival. Just send word ahead so we know. However we may not have a bed for you."

I shrugged, "whatever, I can sleep out here."

He nodded and turned to leave, "you have come so far in so few years Keeran."

Before I could respond he was gone. I looked up at my guardian; an acromantula named Aragog and said, "I'm going to need a job."

Aragog sighed, "I know child"

I hadn't noticed that as Dumbledoor was talking it was getting dark. I yawned and jumped as Miss Glowen apparated in. I looked back at her, "hi Miss Glowen, ya scared the crap outta me ya know?"

She smiled, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, and I just talked to Madame Rosmerta and Ambrosius Flume they both said they'd be glad to have you work for them. You'll be at Honeydukes in the morning then in the evening you'll work at the Three Broomsticks."

I nodded and headed toward the spider's nest that I called home. I settled down and fell asleep knowing the next day would be busy.

It had been four months since I got my letter and subsequently turned eleven. It had been four months since Dumbledoor had told me I was a witch, the first in my family and to say I was stunned was an understatement, yet here I stood at the large oak double doors that led into the school that had taunted me for so long. I hadn't bothered to wear the uniform but I had shoved my wand into my jeans pocket. I was proud of it, 12 ½ inches, brittle; ash with a phoenix feather core. I had a giant grin on my face and a bigger knot in my stomach. I had a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

Dumbledoor introduced a severe looking woman to me. He said that she would be taking over for him then he walked back into the school to explain to the students why their dinner was late. Professor McGonagall explained what the houses were and how the house I am put in is like my family. I looked at her confused then asked how a bunch of loud, two legged humans were supposed to be anything like my quiet, eight legged acromantula family. She smiled and replied, "hypothetically Miss O'Mally." I shrugged and followed her to another set of double doors that opened as we approached. She led me between two long rows of tables packed with students toward a shabby stool and a badly beaten hat. She motioned me to sit on the stool as she picked up the hat. I did and she dropped the hat onto my head and it slid over my eyes. I jumped as it whispered into my ear, 'hm… cunning and ambitious, yet kind and loyal. There's plenty of courage and intelligence here as well.' it chuckled, 'an O'Mally eh? I think you will be the one, yes I know you will; I think I'll put you in…' "SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. And at that moment all four house tables went silent. I saw Professor McGonagall look at me with worry in her eyes. I just stood and walked toward the house of snakes, the knot tightening its hold on my insides.

I was immediately greeted by a blond girl named Daphne Greengrass and a pug looking girl named Pansy Parkinson. The knot loosened some and I thought things were going well, that was until a blond boy next to Pansy sneered and hissed, "How in the name of Salazar did a bloody mudblood weasel their way into Slytherin?" my face fell as I heard snickers from the other Slytherins. I looked down the table; the whole house was making fun of me or was looking at me disgusted. Daphne and Pansy averted their eyes and moved away. This was going to be a long seven years.


End file.
